mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsyac 'The Enigma' Onfusger
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 100%;" | |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Player: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Stacy Ferguson (Gamespy ID). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Age: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 22 Years (28 Eleasias, 1353 DR). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Race: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Tiefling (Demonic, Tainted Soul). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Alignment: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Chaotic Neutral (Free Spirit). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Birthplace: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Rashemen (Shevel, Large Town). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Religion: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Fenmarel Mestarine (Meditative). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Weaponry: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Ninjato, Unarmed, & Bo (Ninjutsu). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Affiliation: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | The Emerald Circle (Neutral Ties). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Playtime: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 2 Years (1 Year, Real Time). |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Status: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Active (Alive, Global Amnesiac). |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Important Notes (Temporary): This is currently a DRAFT and subject to being updated and may actually have work being done on it as you read this, bare with me...it will be completed as a proper biography as soon as possible. It is also a temporary page until such time it is certain that I will or will not be able to log back into the server, it will remain here if so, if not...this page will be removed straight away. ~ Character Profile and Biography Real Name: Tsyac Graomn Onfusger. Known As: Tsyac. Title: 'The Enigma' of Rashemen. Former Alias: Loctnin, The Angel of Death and Suffering. Mental Persona: Reficul'natas, The Disembodied Voice. Classes and Training: *''(Rogue):'' Tsyac grew up a sneak and thief, as well as one who hid much from dangers around him and his region, to survive and go where others would not at his age back then, he's also been one who trained with acrobatics and has even climbed the mountains in Rashemen. His deadly style of combat is that of the eastern people, known to the norm as Ninjutsu, although, not a Ninja himself by title, he has such training. *''(Druid):'' He also grew up being a lover of nature and the world around him, including the native creatures he encountered. Seven years ago he had encountered a panther, a young cub female who'd lost her parents to hunters that had killed and skinned them, Tsyac saving her from such a fate and dealing a swift and deadly death to those who took her parents from her, befriending her, and raising her from the age of one onward until this very day. Although he never actually attended a Circle of Druids or seen Druid's Grove entirely, he gained such training from mere knowledge and from his mother, who was not only a Sorceress, but a Druidess as well, one of the Witches of Rashemen known as a Hathran. He has a great respect for nature in all of its forms, and serves the Lone Wolf, an Elven Deity known as Fenmarel Mestarine, to gain his powers, which he uses wisely and efficiently. Star Sign and Horoscope: Age 23 in 1376, Born 28 Eleasias, 1353 DR, Year of the Arch... Born under the Sign of the Spear, and with Gibbous Selûne under the sign of the Serpent... Those born under the sign of the Spear are practical, capable and steadfast in adversity, cautious, logical and efficient. They have good business sense but prefer to assist rather than lead. In relationships they are supportive, protective and possessive. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Serpent have good memories and are articulate, strong willed and resourceful, emotional and enigmatic. They have quick responses and are prone to sudden mood changes. The Sun in the Second Decan of Spear: The Sun in this decan reveals an artistic individual who is, nevertheless, an astute business person. Optimal Career: Gifted with a voice without compare, you gain a +2 bonus on Perform (sing) and Perform (oratory) checks. Luck Action: You are glib and persuasive, granting a +2 bonus on Bluff checks. Birth Stone: Red Carnelian, stone of peace, harmony, eloquence, courage. Grants a +2 bonus to Diplomacy checks. Sun Separating Square Anadia: Natives with this aspect tend to be their own worst enemies because of their overly vigorous, impulsive behaviour. Obstacles to their self-expression in action generate frustration and anger, which in turn cause them to try to achieve their desires by force. This tendency arouses resentment in others, who consider them brash and egotistical. Sun Separating Square Karpri: This square tends to create financial and social problems in the domestic sphere. The affections are bestowed indiscriminately, leading to problems in love and unhappiness in marriage. The natives are too trusting of spouses or partners and as a result are taken advantage of. Gibbous Selûne in the Third Decan of Serpent: Selûne is at fall in these degrees, which accentuates powerful emotions. Selûne Applying Conjunct Garden: Natives with this aspect are highly impressionable and tend to be psychically attuned to the emotional reactions of others. Vulnerability where their feelings are concerned makes them sympathetic and understanding. On the other hand, they can be too easily influenced by the emotional tenor of their surroundings. Natives often have powerful and sometimes prophetic dreams. A vivid imagination is indicated and, if correctly used, can enhance musical and artistic ability. Selûne Separating Trine H'Catha: Strong mediumistic and psychic proclivities characterize this aspect. Depending on the rest of the horoscope, the natives can have prophetic or intuitive insights into people and future conditions. There is interest in psychology, psychic phenomena, and related subjects. Hypersensitivity to environmental factors can also be connected with this trine. Anadia in the First Decan of Serpent: Anadia here promotes a powerful urge to take the initiative, but family loyalties are paramount. Anadia Applying Conjunct Karpri: Natives with this aspect are highly impressionable and tend to be psychically attuned to the emotional reactions of others. Vulnerability where their feelings are concerned makes them sympathetic and understanding. On the other hand, they can be too easily influenced by the emotional tenor of their surroundings. Natives often have powerful and sometimes prophetic dreams. A vivid imagination is indicated and, if correctly used, can enhance musical and artistic ability. Coliar in the First Decan of Chalice: Coliar stationed here endorses a more sceptical mind, but emphasizes the versatility associated with the Chalice sign. Karpri in the First Decan of Serpent: Any Karprian aspects to the Sun or Moon stationed here will reveal the psychic level of communication. Positive aspects emphasize a high level of psychic activity operating which plumbs the depths of unconsciousness. Negative aspects indicate confusion and misinformation. Chandos in the Second Decan of Chalice: Chandos here is well placed in this decan, indicates a serious application of the mind. Retrograde Glyth in the First Decan of Butterfly: Glyth is well placed here as traditional ruler of the degrees and decan. It exhibits a certain loyalty and generosity toward partners. Garden in the Second Decan of Serpent: Garden placed in these degrees endorses good financial judgement and an astute business sense, but it may also promote an over-fondness of food and luxury comforts. Garden Separating Trine H'Catha: This trine indicates highly developed spiritual faculties. Since it is of long duration, it affects a whole generation and is not especially significant in an individual horoscope. It gives the natives a decided leaning toward the mystical and occult. H'Catha in the Second Decan of Eagle: H'Catha in this decan is primarily an undermining influence because it represents radical thinking and nonconventional attitudes. If well aspected to the Sun it will enlighten the whole approach to life. ~ In Character Knowledge Attitude: Friendly and usually willing to help people out, try out new things, but sometimes cold when angered, dark, mysterious, and somewhat intelligent, fairly patient and wise, and generally a prankster and cheeky person. Sometimes his attitude might change to one full of bloodlust and brutality, usually during combat with bandits, undead, drow, and most of all thayans, especially Red Wizards, all of which he seems to hold a powerful hatred for. Displays a rather distasteful attitude towards the law, has gotten into trouble on several occasions in a few regions because of it, and tends to act before thinking sometimes, which has also gotten him into trouble. Often considered a heartless person when his cold side is seen, but he has merely had a rough life. Also thinks that he can get through just about anything as long as he has the will to survive and has something to live for, typically vengeance or just plain retribution but sometimes a curiosity of his limits, so occasionally tends to do rather sacrificial or daring things, like oppose authority in front of others if it is right in his beliefs, lose reputation that might have been well earned to protect another, or even risk death for a person he cares for, which is currently a young Druidess he is close to. However, he seems to hold a deep affection or love for another, which is likely Faile, his young adopted sister whom he shares a unique bond with, but possibly Rei Sachiel too, his former Aasimar lover, whom he might still have lingering feelings for. Appearance: A somewhat typical, but only slightly above average young man, fairly lightly built and skinny, not all that strong physically but very alert and quite agile. He is usually seen in his same outfit, a typically casual one with a stylish long coat, but sometimes changes from time to time into something different, likely eastern clothing. He is mostly covered, with a hood sometimes, and it is not known if he wears armour under his main outfit unless the person knows him well enough, he wears it with a dark silken shirt that is thick and lined on the inside with flexible but hard leather armour, making it difficult to notice. Perhaps the oddest thing about his appearance is the he will wear it in any environment, be it hot, cold, or average levels, the same outfit would be worn, as if he cannot notice change in the temperature at all. The somewhat new part of himself is his wings, a very large dark angelic, or fallen angel style of wings come from his upper back area and outward, very clean and well taken care of, and look as if they could cover nearly his entire body if folded over his front, the wingspan is roughly sixteen feet when fully extended outward from the left to the right, however he tends to fold them in with comfort when not using them to allow normal movement on foot or through acrobatics. Lastly, if one would ever see him without his clothes on they may notice his skin is harshly scarred from what was likely torture, yet they seem to be more than a few years old, because of slight fading. Fenmarel Mestarine's Dogma: The world is a harsh and unforgiving place, with uncompromising demands on those who would forge their own path. Rely not on others for protection, for betrayal comes easily, but on the skills of camouflage, deception, and secrecy. Follow the way of the Lone Wolf, for his is the path to self-sufficiency. Animal Companion: He has been known to wander the lands and regions with a lifelong companion, who is perhaps a soul mate of sorts too; she is an animal in the form of a panther with the colours of oily midnight black tones. Her name is Omi, sometimes titled ‘Sakura’, a deadly and ferocious friend who shows the greatest and typically only loyalties to her master an animal could, and possibly ever seen or known. However, little else is known about her, her background is just as shady as the man she walks with, but that is not to say she is as simple as that, definitely not, for there is most certainly more to her than meets the eye, just like her master. Recent Events: Although many or all of any details given and known to date are likely to remain, much of this is unlikely to be “true” to him at this current time. Due to recent events regarding an extreme case of global amnesia and the unknown cause behind it, he is very different, lost, a complete mystery to even himself, those around him are unfamiliar, and the place he now walks is totally confusing to him. However, that is not to say he will not remember, but everything takes time and in such an extreme case, it is likely to be much time ahead before he is fully restored to his old self, and perhaps discover even more about his enigmatic mortality. ~ Common Details Height: Around 5 Feet and 9 Inches (175 Centimetres). Weight: Roughly 121 Pounds (55 Kilograms). Skin Tone: Lightly Tanned Peach-White. Skin Texture: Lightly Rough, Somewhat Hairy, and Torture Scarred. Eyes: Icy Blue with White Ice Speckles. Hair: Shoulder Length and Near-Black Deep Dark Brown with Silvered Streaks. Left Handed or Right Handed: Right Handed. Accent: Often cold when angered, dark and mysterious usually, but very commoner-like, yet he seems fairly well spoken for a commoner, of which might show that he was born into a family a little higher than the typical commonfolk. His tone indicates that he grew up somewhere near the Far East, however, sounds much like the common Hin, or Halflings, that dwell within the Realms, with the touch of natural and perhaps uncontrollable aggression, possibly hinting at an inner or mental struggle. Commonly Spoken Languages: Common, Rashemi, Animal, Druidic, Thieves' Cant, Shou, and Abyssal. Recognisable Features: His eyes of pure glittering icy blue are probably his most recognisable common feature, they have an odd speckled effect of white ice scattered around each iris, which adds a sense of mystery or allure to his looks and demeanour. He also has two canine fangs like that of what resembles vampiric or fiendish in nature, common for those of his race, but not common in general, that is assuming he grins widely enough to show them, and he tends to be mostly covered in clothing, often from head to toes, as if trying to hide something. If his skin is seen, strange fiery glyph-like and sharply artistic markings are all over the left side of his body and trailing up the arm, back, chest, neck, and that side of the face, the origin unknown unless one has very strong knowledge of the lower planes and demonic heritage. Another of the unique features about him is his dark fallen angelic style wings that span as far as roughly sixteen feet when fully extended, very large, and what some could see as intimidating or frightening, perhaps. Probably the most unique features about him are his fairly new tattoos, on the right side of his back displays what seems to be a large, intimidating and surprisingly artistic tattoo, depicting a midnight black panther struggling to fight against a Tanar’ri demon, for those well-educated it would appear to be a Glabrezu. On the right side of his chest and stomach, he seems to have a tattoo of an oriental dragon spirit coiled around some text written in the language of the Far East with the head roaring upwards freely, and for those educated in Shou, such text would read as “Be free as a spirit would, but one must know oneself to truly be free, free as a spirit of the East should be.” Relatives: None by blood, one by adoption, all of those within his bloodline are dead, his brother Loctnin, who is currently a vampire in unwilling service to 'The Mistress', a powerful yet unknown vampiress whom killed him and the others of his bloodline while he tried to allow Tsyac's escape from her. However, Loctnin is the only one to become a true vampire, the others are dead, and have been since the time of death. Also, he has a non-blood "relative" of sorts named Faile, a young, once nine year old, now nineteen, due to aging within a plane of nature and time spent in Myth Drannor, is what could be considered such, was at first a father-figure, but now a brother-figure to her. Although he was formally engaged to his once Aasimar lover, Rei Sachiel, who could have possibly been considered a sort of relative, it is unlikely, because such a formally exists no longer due to her leaving the region without a word and never returning, thus ending their relationship and any ties they shared, it would seem. Jewellery or Decorations: A chain made up of both adamantine and mithral links to form it, with the Symbol of Fenmarel Mestarine on its end, is attached to his Ninjato handle, assuming one notices the weapon from behind his stylish long coat. The symbol itself is of both adamantine and mithral make, but is dyed to the tones of colour to depict the symbol of his deity with complete perfection. The Symbol of Fenmarel Mestarine: Pair of elven eyes in the darkness. ~ Out of Character Information Character Build (Ability Scores): *''(Strength)-8:'' Although naturally, he is physically weak and strained when it comes to direct or brute force, Tsyac rarely shows it. Often, he will demonstrate such things with a sense of illusion through the use of his agility and speed, or spirit and willpower, but give the same or greater effect otherwise shown with the use of raw physique or brawn, the way a typical muscular combatant would. *''(Dexterity)-19:'' Likely the greatest of all his physical abilities, Tsyac demonstrates an inhuman level of grace which rivals that of just about any typical elf. Extremely agile, swift, and acrobatic, he is able to perform basically anything which his Ninjutsu master had taught and more, with very little effort, and often display it in a way that might awe and entertain normal people. *''(Constitution)-12:'' In the past Tsyac has demonstrated a large amount of endurance to pain and suffering, as well as keeping a balanced diet and fit body. However, over the years, with the torture and a few extreme cases of death he has faced and most of all the recent trauma leaving him in his current condition, this level of health has been reduced him to a weaker standard, but that is not to say he is a complete weakling either. *''(Intelligence)-14:'' Probably the most hidden trait about Tsyac is his level of intellect and reasoning; he will often be caught acting far less intelligent than he actually is. This is perhaps due to his upbringing, although he is quite smart and well learned, and clearly shows it from time to time, his prankster characteristics often lead him to tone down his actual level of brainpower to remain true to his mysterious ways. *''(Wisdom)-17:'' Most definitely the strongest of his mental abilities, Tsyac has often in many moments, both simple and dire, demonstrated a practically limitless level of willpower, senses, and strength of spirit. His determination and patience take forever to break and his will alone will take nothing short of an extreme trauma to shatter, he is an inspiration to his people in regard to these factors, because of all he has endured. *''(Charisma)-10:'' Typically considered the weakest of his abilities for many reasons, it is not entirely. Tsyac was often and sometimes still is, in the past, a livelier person with an attitude you either loved or hated, usually because of his pranks or idiotic jokes. However, over the years this has changed, because of his racial taint and all of what he has had to endure, causing him to have moments of uncontrolled anger. Regional Feats (Concept Related): *''(Improved Unarmed Strike):'' Tsyac had friends of the family that taught him the ways of their unarmed combat styles, in particular, one that represents that of a swift-striking, deadly, stealthy, but sometimes frenzied panther, much like his animal companion, Omi 'Sakura', and he may yet further such training as he was shown once before. *'' (Deflect Arrows):'' . *''(Weapon Finesse):'' He has a versatile hand, deft and very agile in fluid movement, and prefers perfect swift strikes over brute force, because of his very weak strength. *''(Circle Kick):'' He has furthered his training of unarmed combat that the far eastern peoples taught him, by gaining the ability to perform opportunistic kicks after striking someone else when taking on groups of enemies, and they are as swift and deadly as his clawed-fist strikes, with the aid of those at the Dojo of Grandmistress Kaitlin Stormcrow. *''(Fiendish Bloodline):'' . *''(Outsider Wings):'' . Current Character Level: 13th-Level, Rogue (7)/Druid (6). ~ The Brief History in Myth Drannor Tsyac Onfusger, 'The Enigma' of Rashemen is a troubled person. Once thought to be human, he has turned out to be something much more. He has the heart and spirit of a human, as his body and mind are, yet his soul is much more than it seems. It is of human standards, but apparently within a shell of the essence from a once "living" lesser demonic lord, although such a thing has never been proven true. Regardless, in a sense it is something that clearly causes him to be a little more than a simple human, it effectively making him a tiefling of a demonic bloodline from somewhere within the deep, and dark pits of the Abyss, a curse he reluctantly accepts and does not enjoy. He has struggled endlessly in his near twenty-three years of life, fought off massing bandits against his homeland and towns alongside his people, him and his brother Loctnin eventually pushing the enemy back, his parents murdered by the one who led such assault, and at a later stage, turned out she was more than she seemed, a vampiress with a greater goal in mind, one to kill off his bloodline entirely, and not too long ago continuing with his brother, making him her vampire-thrall, the other goal or goals unknown. And not only that, but some time ago his own blood, that of which sometimes holds a stronger sway over himself, has attempted and still wishes to take over and keep a sense of control, with even its own darker desires in mind. However, even through all of this, he has lived on, a loner, lost, without family, and with people he could hardly call "true" friends, yet has one special spot for a young adopted sister of his, named Faile. He has felt love over his once cold heart which thawed swiftly around those who began to care for him, reopening his heart, and the piece of him thought to be lost forever, his former and younger self, albeit short lived at least for now, due to recent and somewhat drastic change that has caused him to lose complete memory of his past, the present, and any future he may have had, leaving him with only the voice of his darker side in his mind as an ironic comfort. Although his location is unknown to everyone at this stage, he does reside somewhere within the regions of Myth Drannor, spiritually at least, until his physical form becomes whole once again. This time though he is surely alone, and likely to be unaware of where to go, what to do, who to trust, or even how to go about this quest of discovery, it is the one true journey of finding himself and his place in life. Whether he will see old faces once again, or even if the lands will favour him this time around is unclear, but whatever cause behind his current state, it is most definitely clear some greater power is behind it, for the will of one such as him is not so easily broken and shattered into the scattered and meaningless pieces it is now... ~ A Forgotten Journal (The Story of Tsyac Onfusger) Life, Death, and Rebirth... The name’s Tsyac, I was born into the semi-noble commoner’s family Onfusger of Shevel, a large town which resides in the region of Rashemen, far within the Unapproachable East. Some call me ‘The Enigma’, because of my quiet and somewhat secretive nature, and I’m, what you could call, the most adventurous of those within my bloodline, I serve no one but myself, and those very few I care for, which isn’t many believe it or not, only a single special child at this current time, Faile, a very young druidess I met within the regions of Cormyr and the Dalelands not all too long ago. Our culture there in Rashemen is very much like that of the semi-barbaric, but with a peaceful blend of natural and multicultural society as well and not fully wild in such sense, some might disagree though. I was raised to be like any typical person of my standards, well, mostly, in fact, my life has not been a completely eventless one. For many of my very few years, I have simply studied under the guidance of my tutors of nature, who pretty much made sure I had the best education of nature in all forms, that could possibly be offered to a somewhat, basic person such as myself. For many of my twenty years of life, I studied many things over the topics of nature or basic everyday life, but my other “studies” were merely that of knowledge of the stealthy kind in nearly all forms, not necessarily thievery from pockets, but lets just say my hands were deft, and my feet nimble enough to handle many such situations. But eventually I grew, well, bored of such studies, I wanted to live more lively, and see the realms, experience great things, be it painful or the opposite, preferably, the latter. Wanderlust within me grew, I couldn’t put up with it any longer, I’m a pretty damn patient boy, uh, man, most of the time, but I could not stand the constant studying of all of that, I felt, I needed, to get way, and go and do it all myself in the freedom of adventure and travel, so I left my homeland, I just said my goodbyes, and headed west, kept walking, and just saw the regions as I did, and eventually came across a few of more interest than others, Cormyr and the Dalelands. Before I continue, I feel I need to note one of my reasons for leaving, well, probably “the” reason on most terms. Now we all know parents die, people, die, but it’s of course usually preferred when it’s natural causes, and for my parents, it wasn’t, it was cold blooded murder. Bandits, hordes of the bastards, they decided to take advantage of a few towns and villages in the region near my place of birth and, also at it, and attack them. Most of the towns and villages in Rashemen are not full of defences or brave warriors or the like, but those who are there, are pretty damn tough and powerful. Mages, warriors, healers, you name it, we’ve got it, but like I said, not “all” powerful. And, as a result of their attacks, my parents being somewhat important within my place of birth fell to them, while fighting them off, for my people, my father a great warrior of a Berserker Lodge, my mother, one of the Witches of Rashemen. As such of their deaths, my brother Loctnin and I decided it was time to get away, and hide such memory of that, we fought the bandits ourselves and in the end, with many others, we managed to beat them back, but not kill them all off, unfortunately, but the trauma of losing those who bore us, was too much, so we just said goodbye to each other and those around us, and left on our separate ways, thus leading to continuation of my basic tale. So yeah, I left off for the west and came across these few regions that gained my interest, and I was one who helped those I could, within my beliefs, I did make a few mistakes and upset some people, got to know a few others very well, and also met Faile there, of which, we somehow grew very close, to the point of me taking the father figure of her, because she had lost her father to trolls, and her mother to either the same or something else, I’m not sure, I don’t fully recall it, and her being only a young one of around eight years, something like that, she needed it and accepted such from me. After that, I made a fairly bad mistake of getting on the wrong side of the local Sunite Paladin in the region and thoughtlessly decided to follow a half-orc who killed a man in broad daylight for insulting him. I have no idea why I did it, perhaps I thought I could save him from such fate of running and being given a worse sentence, like death, or perhaps I just did it because I believe everyone deserves a chance, regardless of their actions. But, in the end, he got caught, sentenced, and executed, but a local rogue of sorts used a scroll or such, to have him raised, and, pretty much, all was well for that half-orc. Because of this, I guess I decided to get away, and I left those regions, but for some reason, I felt drawn back to the east, not to my homeland, but close, a place not too far from home, where I came across my dear brother. We had quite a lot of fun together, and enjoyed the times we had, some of it the unlawful kind, much of it merely friendly and legal. I had not spent such good times with him in Rashemen, we kind of fought a fair bit, so it was good to become what you could call, good friends of sorts. We stayed together for a fair while, doing regular “duties” within the guild he actually came to run at that time, yeah, he was a guildmaster of a fairly known thieves guild, and I got what you might call, a front row seat to it all, and it was quite good, they weren’t murderers or attackers, they simply stole with skill and stealth, and they all did it well, my brother, the best, and I didn’t do too bad myself, and we even gave some of the spoils to those needy. However, like all things, they come to an end at some stage, usually when you’d not prefer it, and when you least expect it, and, my theory of such pretty much proved completely correct. As it seemed, the leader of those very bandits we defeated in Rashemen, had been following us both, keeping an eye on us, watching us very closely to strike when the iron was hot, and, well, she did. It was very sudden, very quick, and extremely effective, by the time it was over, the entire guild of people were dead, except for my brother and I, who of such, she spared. So it seemed she was a “rival” guild in the area, a more deadly, murderous type of guild, and the typical of what you’d see in a city. She tortured us, played with us, and taunted us for so long, many months passed with her constant acts of evil on us, she called it “pleasure” however, I see no pleasure it watching those in pain and suffering. But, eventually, we managed to get loose and escape, briefly, we actually took down her guild of people on our own, together, side by side, brothers fighting for our lives through many skilled thugs and backstabbers, but it soon came to an abrupt end when we faced “her” alone, her guild was in ruin, but she was not giving up, and so we fought. In the end of it all, my brother and I fell, but not before showing her true nature, a vampire who was only known as, “The Mistress”, a very powerful mage and deadly assassin of sorts. She killed us slowly, watching us suffer, draining every drop of blood from us both, but even then, she could not get enough, she somehow would revive us, let us heal a little, then suck some more blood out, and repeated endlessly, for another week or so, in secret, with no guild to back her. We begged for mercy, and for a swift death, but to think such things would come from a completely foul and utterly evil power hungry vampire, was stupidity, we were merely, hoping for it. Of course we didn’t get it, so we had to earn it the hard way, escape, again. So we waited until the banshee “slept” in her tomb, crypt, coffin, or whatever the bloody hells it was, and tried to run, and of course, it wasn’t as simple or easy as that, and as a result, she woke up and decided to play, I was the closest, and so I reached for the nearest piece of “something” I could find, be it wood or stone, something sharp at least, and stabbed that bitch in the chest, and I’d have to say, that’s one hard chest, and one damn well cold heart, she didn’t feel it, nor did it strike the right spot, and in return, ripped my precious, left, sparkling blue eye out and ate it whole, while I fell to the ground in the most dire of pains I have ever felt. My brother decided to the do the right thing and stay and play with her to protect me from certain death, hoping I’d recover enough to crawl away, and his hopes were in the right person and state of mind, I did bloody well crawl away, and fast, while as quiet as I could, while she hurt him in every possible way a person could with their hands, feet, knees, or any other part of the unarmed body that could be used for a weapon. In the end of all that, he gave me the eye, you know, the one that means run the hells away and never look back, he was doing something I never would have thought of him, he sacrificed himself, for me, the last of the family bloodline. She knew it, and decided to end him only for the time being, she bit the living hells out of him, sucked him dry of the last of his blood, and I ran, but hid for a moment, and saw from a distance of the horror of his painful, slow death, and she tore his throat out to top it off, leaving him to fall slump to the cold, stone floor, but not before he saw me, reached out as if I was merely a few steps away, and with his last breath, beckoned me to run like the hells in the “silent voice” he spoke. So what can you say to that but run, and as such, I felt I should at least try so his sacrifice was not, worthless, and I did exactly that, I ran, crawled, you name it, but I hid, a lot, and often, and surprisingly well. But I soon after, a few days later, felt change within myself, what she did to us, was causing a slow turn, a slow death, and shift to undeath, and a few days later, in the middle of the night in an inn, I turned into a vampire, lifeless and murderous, I killed a few briefly in my uncontrolled bloodthirsty rage, and then a cleric ended my existence, but as it seems, he used a powerful spell to fully resurrect me, but I am changed severely, my hair dull, my skin pale, and my left eye socket has some weird fire in it, along with the scarring of the missing eye. I think there is more to my bloodline than, well, forgive the pun, but, meets the eye. So after I was resurrected in such a way, those people I harmed and killed, saved, and my slight recovery, I felt I had to leave, back to the regions I went to before I came closer to my homeland, because that vampire managed to pry something dear from me. During our torture, I believe she managed to steal the very thoughts, memories, and other such things from our minds, and she gained one thing, now, the only thing I hold dear to myself, that of a young child, Faile. This vampire, this, “Mistress”, wants nothing from me, but to make me suffer, I have found out that she has a long history with those of my bloodline, and she will end the entire lot of it, but not before making those around me, of whom I care for, suffer dearly. So I am to do the right thing, I’ve nothing to lose but my life in this, personally that is, I will do what it takes to stop The Mistress and her now, new unwilling servant, my, brother, Loctnin, from harming anyone else, especially Faile, she does not deserve this, and should not be part of it, but I have bought her into this, so I must take responsibility for it and protect her how I can, ensure her safety, and make sure she survives this, and in the end, the two vampires fall forever, and perhaps at least one person I knew from my first trip, will still be there, so they could aid me if they could. And now, I have finally returned to a region nearby, the area also close to Myth Drannor, it is time to start anew, I am weak, I feel I have lost much of what I had experienced before, so I need to shape up, relearn my skills and abilities, perhaps even unlock the “Sorcery” within, my mother once told me of, and prepare myself for an enemy I hate so very much, and finally put my parents’ souls to rest, and also, grant the recently undead brother of mine, the death he deserves, a permanent, and complete one, and perhaps, I can rest as well, be at ease, when this is all, finally and completely, over. ~ Echoes of the Past and Visions of the Future Coming Soon! Category: PC